Nothing is more refreshing on a hot day than a drink of an ice-cold beverage. In many instances, such a drink is provided from a large dispenser styled jug in which the beverage with ice is contained in an insulated container, and then dispensed from the bottom of the container and into a cup. Such dispensers are also found during catered events, school or work functions, athletic activities, or at construction sites. These coolers, as they are often referred to, do a fantastic job of keeping the beverage stored within cold, and in an easy to dispense state. However, such coolers are not without their faults.
Perhaps the biggest drawback of the aforementioned cooler is their inability to release all the liquid contained inside without physically manipulating the cooler by tilting or lifting. Such lifting or tilting is almost guaranteed to result in a spill as well as wasted time and energy. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which all liquid contents within a large insulated cooler can be easily and thoroughly dispensed. The use of the cooler with contoured bottom provides for the complete dispensing of beverages in a manner which is quick, easy, and effective.